


One Year

by pastelmaruyama



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, Gen, VIRGIL IS GETTING BETTER AND I’M PROUD OF HIM, friendships and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelmaruyama/pseuds/pastelmaruyama
Summary: The one where Virgil realizes he’s getting better.--A fic I wrote for Virgil’s name day!!!!!





	One Year

It’s been a year. 

That’s strange to think about, really. He hadn’t even remembered it until Patton brought it up. It’s been a whole year. 

It’s been a whole year since he told them his name. It’s been a whole year since Patton gave him that card he still has on the dresser in his room. It’s been a whole year since Roman had started trying to heal everything that the both of them had broken between them. It’s been a whole year since Virgil thought things would be better if he left them all alone, and they dragged him back into the group and gave him a home. It’s been a whole year since he stopped being Anxiety and started being Virgil. 

Well he never exactly stopped, not really. He’s still nervous and cautious and makes Thomas afraid when he needs to be. And he’s not perfect, not by a long shot. He’s still insecure and still lets his paranoia get the better of him, he’s still awkward and pessimistic and maybe a little bitter but he’s... different. He’s better. 

His panic attacks grow few and far between, he comes out of his room more often than he used to, he doesn’t have to keep everything hidden behind sarcastic comments and biting insults. He has a family now. 

He has Logan, stable and rational and too damn smart for his own good. He has Roman, who’s content to be as extravagant and bright as he can be so that Virgil doesn’t have to. He has Patton, who helps him through the darkness and laughs with him in the light, who’s more patient and kind than he could ever hope to be, and who worked so hard to make sure he found a place where he belonged. 

It’s been a year. 

And for the first time in a long time, it’s been a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Also available at @snader-soods on tumblr.


End file.
